Berk's Newest Dragon trainer
by Tojster1
Summary: I wake up and everything hurts, my arms, my legs, and my head and all life itself. I am not sure where I am or how I got here. All I feel is pain and then I remember what had happened.
1. All washed up

I wake up and everything hurts, my arms, my legs, and my head and all life itself. I am not sure where I am or how I got here. All I feel is pain and then I remember what had happened. A lot had happened to get to this point and I'm not sure where to begin. So I will start at the beginning. The very beginning.

But first I get a look at my surroundings.

I'm on another island it is rocky and covered with sand. My boat was tipped over and I was peering through the edges. I flip the boat over and get on my two feet. I collected my supplies. My sash bearing my tribes crest and, my knife, my bow and quiver. Then My utility built bearing my sword. I was a warrior, and soon to be chief of the hairy heroes tribe.

I start walking off the beach toward a smoke cloud. Land, fire, and people and most importantly food. I walk for for it seemed like forever then I had seen the first person I've seen in months. A dragon was walking with her, but just any dragon. A deadly nadder and out of fury I draw my sword out of the sheath located on my belt on my hips and my shield, strap my quiver on and fill it with arrows, and collected my bow and put it on my back. I was ready for battle for revenge. Then I remembered my old friend. I had brought him with me and so I had called him over but I was quiet enough for the girl and the dragon not to hear. He had walked over crouched and quietly growled at the dragon that we were hiding from. I had flipped through the bags in his saddle and collected my gloves and put them on.

Then I had gripped my sword with my rich chocolate skin, rose my sword and shield at chest height and charged out of the bush and toward the mysterious, murderous, unknown, deadly nadder while releasing my famous battle cry into the air. Revealing my presence to the girl and the dragon.

Three months earlier

I need a ship I needed to get supplies for my family. My father was sick, he had some disease I am not sure what it was called but it was slowly eating away at him. The only cure was with trader Johann and he left to go to another island for business, I needed to catch up with him and fast.

I had left the meeting hall and ran at full speed toward the food storage only stopping to undo the lock, when inside I quickly grabbed 3 loaves of bread, 5 canteens and hastily filled them up to the top. I swiftly closed the door and secured the brass lock to the wooden handle bars, locking it once again.

Then I started to run again but this time toward the forest, I have tons friends but my best friend lived in secret, he was a secret, one of my secrets nobody knows about him, nobody. Whenever I had a problem I would go to him and he would listen. Whenever I felt sad or angry he understood me and comforted me. It was the same either/or. In other words, We were compatible.

In all the ways we were alike we were different. He could not speak english, I didn't live in the woods. I was well-known, I was the only one who knew about him. I didn't have wings, he did. I didn't have scales, he did. My eyes were brown and his were green. I couldn't breath fire, he did. He could fly, I couldn't. I was human and he was dragon. I was Viking and he was night fury.

I was going to take him with me and I had multiple reasons, there was the pros and the cons but the good outweighed the bad, it always does. But why would I take a dragon with me, why would I even think about visiting the vikings enemy? The dragons and the Vikings have been enemies for centuries. The answer is simple the dragon had saved my life but as a price the left side of his tail was cut off.

I was six years old when the dragon had saved my life. I will remember that night for the rest of my life.

Eight years ago

The dragons were attacking again, I lay on my bed wanting it all to end, the death of family and friends, the war, and the dragons, especially the dragons, I hated them. When I was little I was scared of them. They were huge so huge they could eat 100 vikings in one gulp and they had sharp claws that could destroy everything in its path. The wings could cause massive bursts of wind that could make even the strongest viking fly backwards. They could even breath fire, fire so hot it can even melt metal. Their scales are thick and could withstand almost any attack. Their teeth, their teeth were so sharp and deadly it could easily cut through armor with ease, and lastly their tail it was sharper than any sword that I have ever seen and trust me I've seen tons of swords.

Out of all the dragons I was scared of the night fury the most. The night fury has many different ways to shoot fire, like in small but very power plasma blast. The night fury is very sneaky it can attack then disappear like they were not even there then when you thought is was over, there is another plasma blast and more fire. I know so much about dragons because there is a book that has everything we know about dragons inside. I memorized it, I know everything about dragons, everything. I was thinking about all of this to keep myself from crying, then I remembered the armory. I love the big and dangerous weapons that are kept in armory, I loved looking at them every morning on my way to breakfast. It kept me thinking that if the dragons attacked we would be ready.

Then there was a large boom so large that it made the floor shake. I pulled the covers up to my shoulders and lightly bit my tongue to keep my teeth from chattering. I was scared, more than scared. Frightened. What if a dragon was attacking the house right now, no a dragon never went this far into the village they only take food and leave. There wasn't any food storages nearby they were all near the center of the village and this house was far from there, well not far enough to not hear the fights but far enough for the dragons not having to come back here.

Maybe they came the opposite direction this time, or maybe from both sides. Well, now that I'm thinking about it dragons aren't that smart, or are they? Then there was another boom closer this time, very close. There was a crack above me,then another, then the ceiling started shaking and so did the walls. A dragon was ripping the ceiling off! I was terrified, I started to get up then the floor shook as I stood on my two feet. I stumbled and nearly fell.

I righted myself and walked toward the door leading out of my room. I touched the door knob and it burnt my hand burnt it. Fire! The house was attacked. Out of panic I took my shirt off and tightly wrapped my hand in the cloth and opened the door.

The familiar oak and cedar wood steps leading down to the lower level was now engulfed in flames and the lower floor was a ready destroyed and it continued to burn right in front of me.

I heard the hiss and crackle as the flames slowly grew and devoured the door. That's it was all I thought, I was trapped. A fire that was so powerful it could kill a dragon on one side, and on the other: a dragon with its sharp teeth and tearing claws and its powerful tail and deadly and destructive fire breathing abilities.

I smirked, If I died my parents would avenge my death. I hoped they tortured the sick, demonic, evil, freak of nature that dared kill their only child. I was torn from my thoughts, the fire had started on the very floor I was standing on.

The floor was burning! Then the ceiling was ripped out of place. The dragon saw me.

The smell of fire burned my nose and the heat of the fire was so hot I was sweating. It was the middle of winter. The winter is cold very cold, and I was sweating profusely. I looked at my sweat drenched clothes then at the night sky it was a very starry night and the moon was huge. There was only one way I could describe it: breathtaking. It is a very peaceful way to die I thought. I looked back at the dragon with fear and I got a good look at it to the stars and the moon lit up the dragons features perfectly. Midnight black scales, slitted emerald green eyes,and sharp, pointy, pearly white teeth. The dragon was a night fury!

The rarest of them all and the last of its kind from what I heard. It retracted its teeth and was reaching to pick me up when a burning piece of a wall had fallen and ripped part of its tail off. It uttered a terrible scream of pain and retracted its teeth. I felt a burning pain in my leg I looked behind me and the pant leg of my pajamas was burning. I patted the fire out but the fire had left nothing but my skin exposed and the tips of the pants so I ripped the rest off. Then the dragon brushed off the wall off its back retracted its teeth once more showing its pink gums and picked me up with its mouth and jumped off the burning building.

It flailed in the air because it had lost part of its tail, and could not fly because of this but landed safely and its four legs behind the house and set me down. I was safe, I was whole, I was unscathed. The dragon then fled into the woods unable to fly and out my sight. I heard my name being called so I ran toward the front of the destroyed house and ran into my dads outstretched arms. He was crying and praying to the gods thanking them for keeping me safe.

We hugged and we saw all dragons flying away from the island. All but one I thought in my head. My dad who was also the tribe chief had asked me how had survived, he said that he had seen a deadly nadder shoot at the house and set it on fire. Then he had asked me how I had survived. The truth and realization had hit me like a hard punch in the gut. I was saved by a dragon, but not just any dragon a night fury. I owe that dragon my life I thought. My dad had repeated the question and I had to lie to protect him after all I did owe him. so I had said I wasn't sure how I escaped. None of the vikings had seen what had happened after the house was struck because they turned their to the fighting dragons. They accepted the lie but wasn't satisfied and started rebuilding the houses.

Six months later

I had found where the dragon had fled off to that night. I looked for it the morning after the incident. Every day for six months I would attempt to talk to the dragon and give him chicken and fish. I had befriended it after a week and even gave him a name Nightshadow. He seems to like the name because he would respond to the commands I gave him. For example I would ask him to sit and he would sit. I would ask him to shoot fire and he would shoot small plasma blast that would cause whatever came in contact with the plasma ball would be set aflame. I had learned the ball itself is a purplish blue color.

Quickly after six months of successful training, studying, testing, and bonding, and learning Nightshadow and I are inseparable.

People started to question me about what happen a few months ago and why I keep disappearing. They have no clue what happened. But I remember it as if it happened yesterday and I won't tell anyone how I eluded death from an event that surely would have killed me. If my tribe knew the truth they would force me to tell me the location of my best friend, and my savior and they will not hesitate to kill him and sell the body for gold. I will not have that happen. So I've constantly refused to tell.

Six years Later

I had became a very successful blacksmith, warrior, farmer, and friend of many people in just a short six years. I was twelve years old and already mastered all of the skills of a warrior, blacksmith and most of all being one of the vikings. I have been sneaking off every day for Six years training, bonding and making things for nightshadow. I have made nightshadow a synthetic tailfin that's as light as a feather and paper thin that can give him the ability of flight but it has to controlled by a foot pedal on the bottom corner a custom made saddle and the tailfin can be easily taken off and put back on. The saddle is also of my creation it is lightweight, but extremely durable. It also has many bags and pouches for water, food, repair equipment, weapons,tools, and many other useful things for long flights around the island. The saddle is very comfortable and I made the saddle easy to adjust for longer, faster, and a more comfortable rides. I would fly with Nightshadow during the night so that we cannot be seen. We practice spins, maneuvers, dives, battle tactics, agility, endurance and speed. We had learned everything about each other in just a few short years. I had learned that night furries can shoot plasma that explode whenever something comes in contact with it.

The plasma blast and vary in power and overall temperature. I have also learned that nightshadow is extremely smart. He understands all simple and complex commands and hand signals that I give him.

I know this because he carries them out correctly and precisely. But most of all I have learned that dragons all speak the same language and I have learned and later became fluent in this language. Its called dragonese.

Nightshadow and I have been talking to each other for years we share everything with each other. We were truly inseparable. He is like a brother, my brother. Our bond is the strongest there is and we have even learned how to talk to each other mentally! We could talk to each other from a distance of fifteen miles away! No one could hear our private conversations. No one, but us, I liked that.

I have shared all my memories, feelings, experiences with nightshow and him with me. We were truly just one mind and two bodies

But not everything was as it seems, my father eaten some raw chicken and he hasn't been feeling well. If he doesn't get any better soon I will have healer Jackie look at him. Hopefully he will be fine.

Hopefully


	2. The arrival, The Night Fury, and the

Chapter #2: The arrival, The Night Fury, and the departure

Two years later

My father's health had not improved so I had told healer Jackie and she had visited him everyday for two years. Then one day she had told me when healer Johann arrives next week tell him of my father and ask him if he had any sun dried tulip petals and she would would know to do from there.

One week Later

The second I had seen his ship I had ran on the deck and asked him for a trade of dried tulip petals for fresh goat milk and wool. He had said that he wouldn't have dried tulip petals till next month. After hearing this it felt like an anvil had been dropped on my chest. My father will die soon if he didn't get the pedals. Trader Johann had replied that if I could catch him in time, he would give them to me no charge because of my situation. I thanked him and left.

He said that if I could catch up with him I could get the pedals that he needed. I was talking to healer Jackie and Nightshadow. Healer Jackie told me to immediately get a boat and supplies and leave. I immediately sprinted out the the meeting hall and explained to the hairy heros what I had learned and they agreed to help. Jackson, he was the viking that was in charge of the inventory. The weapons we had, the weapons we needed and the food storage. He handed me the key to the storage room and I had left the meeting hall.

The present

The girl was shocked, she was not expecting me.

Nightshadow was still hidden in the bush. She dodged out of my way, but I wasn't going for her.

Just the nadder. It quickly realized this and fired spikes out its tail at me. I had easily dodged th and I had stopped running when I reached its blind spot.

Right in front of its nose. That's when I saw the girl charge at me from the corner of my eye. I dropped a small device I had make it is a small pellet filled to the brim with gun powder.

It hit the floor and I disappeared in a cloud of black smoke. I ran behind the girl while she wondered where I was, I taken her sword without her noticing and put it to her throat.

She was terrified and then she elbowed me in the jaw and I let go of her. She screamed stormfly! The dragon pelted spikes toward me and I dodged them again and I screamed Shadow fire!

Nightshadow shot two plasma blast toward the girl and the dragon. The plasma ball nearly hit them when it exploded and inch away the two bodies.

The girl was flown through the air and I caught her bridal style and then set her down. She was unconscious before she hit the ground. The nadder was thrown backward and it landed on its four legs, hurt but persistent to fight.

I growled at the dragon in its tongue. Who are you and why shouldn't I kill you. I held up my arm and crooked my elbow and Nightshadow. Charged another blast ready to fire once more. The dragon blinked in surprise it wasn't expecting me to know dragonese. I am Stormfly and you are on an island your kind calls Berk.

I grunted Berk I had said in dragonese she nodded her head.

She had asked me why I had attacked her and her rider. Rider? I had asked. She had answered the humans had decided to stop fighting a force so great and mighty. I guess they had known they would have eventually lost. So they searched the many islands and found the red death and slain her. After that we dragons united with the vikings. I growled in thanks and amusement. She again asked why I tried to killed her.

I looked at Nightshadow and shook my head he stopped charging the ball by closing his mouth. He was still hidden in the bush. I was getting ready to tell her when the girl stirred, she began to wake up. I knelt by her side and I got a good look at her she had the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. Stormfly had asked me if she could go near her because she was her dragon and that she would want to see her when she woke rather than me. I agreed.

The girl had woken up a few minutes later and she was shocked to see me and stormfly next to eachother. She had asked me why I tried to attack her and her dragon and so I told her everything. How I was rescued, by nightshadow, how I had bonded with him, how I spent many years training, playing, and flying with him and how I had gotten to this point.

She was astounded and wanted to know more because she knew I had left things out. I was a terrible liar it was like everybody could read my mind as if it were a book. I had said that if she wanted the full story she had to take me to her village. I had went behind the bush and put all my gear into the saddlebags, the girl didn't follow me back there or watched to see what I was doing. I liked that and I think her too.

I had told Nightshadow to wait here or go catch dinner for himself because I could feel his hunger. How long do I have to wait? he questioned I had answered "until I need you". He flew off to a nearby forest and made sure the girl didn't see him.

We walked for about two minutes before we finally arrived at her village, it seemed oddly familiar as if I have been here. I asked Nightshadow if he had been here and I sent him multiple mental pictures. He had responded "no I've never been here before but it does seem oddly familiar" that's what I had said I had replied.

The village was very cold and snowy. Just like my village but the layout was different and I didn't know anybody here and my dad isn't chief here. My dad, is he still alive, I have to back but how long was I out on Berk.

All of a sudden many different people started running towards me. I didn't know if they were friend or foe and I reached for my bow instead I felt nothing but air, I had forgot I left my stuff with Nightshadow.

The people stopped running when they saw me, they asked me who I was and I replied I name is Taj, I am from the hairy heroes tribe and I will soon be the chief if I don't have the supplies I need to make the cure for my father.

The girl I had traveled with had gasp in surprise. We will surely give you what you need a frail and scrawny viking had replied. I said that I needed sun dried tulip petals. They shook their heads we don't have tulips here sorry replied the small viking.

My name is Hiccup by the way, the frail viking replied. I am Astrid replied the girl I had traveled with, I am Shoutloud replied muscular kid, I'm Fishlegs replied a rather chubby kid. I'm Ruffnut replied a skinny kid and I'm Tuffnut replied another skinny kid. So let me straighten this out, you are twins I said pointing a Ruffnut Tuffnut yes they both replied at the same time. But wait how did you know that we didn't tell you, Astrid did you tell him we were twins?

No she didn't I answered you two look alike and you look about the same age. Then I had seen many different dragons appear behind them. Dragons I yelled and pushed the other teens behind me and looking for something to use as a weapon, then I remembered what Stormfly had said but still stood challenging the dragons.

Hiccup then told me what Stormfly had said about the dragons and the vikings. I nodded and backed away apologizing. Is that a night fury I asked Hiccup pointing at the dragon he nodded his head and said that his name was Toothless and that he was his dragon. I blinked in shock another night fury, Nightshadow had thought he was the last but I was looking at a second right there. He is the last of his kind Hiccup said in a sad tone. I told him he was wrong and made a night fury call.

Shadow came running at full speed and stopped at my side. Shadow knocked down the first dragon he could a zippleback pinning both the heads with one with and was about to rip it to shreds when I stopped him. He looked at me and realized I was fine and apologized to the zippleback in dragonese. Then Nightshadow had seen Toothless in the corner of his eye and blinked in shock. Toothless had made the same reaction. I had mentally said to Nightshadow that he was not as alone as we thought. He took one last long look at Toothless then he turned and walk back to my side. I grabbed my equipment and put it on. Toothless had walked Hiccup's side. The nadder walked to Astrid's side. The zippleback had walked in between the twins. A grockle had walked to fishlegs' side and a deadly nadder had walked to Snoutloud's side. This is my dragon Nightshadow, Shadow for short.

So these are your respective dragons, I had asked the group they all replied with a yes. Each teen had told me the name, and breed of their dragons. I in return told them everything I knew about Night Fury. They all looked shocked, even the dragons.

How do you know so much about Night Fury they asked.

Eight years of close up studying and learning did the trick. I had answered. Hiccup had requested that I meet his father. Stoick the Vast Hiccup had said that his father was the Chief of the hairy hooligans, his tribe. I had accepted the offer and followed Hiccup to his house, to meet his father. I had told Night shadow to stay behind, he nodded.

"So. You washed up here on Berk huh. I was talking to Stoick the Vast. Yes I answered. Do you know how far you are from your island? No I answered May I see a map please? Stoick the Vast had left the main room and came back a minute later holding a large map and handed it to me.

I quickly unfolded the map and set it on the table for everyone to see. Hiccup pointed to an island in the center, this is where you are now. OK I had said if outcast island is here I said pointing to it then my island is. I started to move my finger around the map looking for Dragonblood island and couldn't find it.

I looked up at Hiccup disappointed, my island is not listed on this map, do you have a bigger map perchance? No we don't sorry, this is the biggest map we have the rest is uncharted. Well I know the basis of my location thank you. No problem sorry we don't have what you were looking for answered Stoick the Vast. I'm Stoick the Vast but you can just call me Stoick. I am the chief of the Hairy Hooligan tribe. I know Hiccup introduced me. If you don't mind can I head back to my island to tell them of the news, and I'm getting home sick. Sure go ahead answered the chief. I opened the door and whistled and Nightshadow had arrived a minute later. I climbed on the saddle and began to fly off when Stoick the Vast had stopped me and asked me if this was my dragon. I nodded and thanked the two for their help and flew off.


	3. Bad News and a very valuable gift

Chapter #3: Bad News and a very valuable gift

I had recounted the memories of what just happened to Nightshadow and he to me. We flew in the direction of our island, Dragonblood. We arrived hours later and what we have seen shocked the both of us. The berserk tribe was in the middle of invading of the island. Out of rage Shadow and I ran toward a group of soldiers and started beheading them. We hacked and slashed our way to Dagur the deranged, the leader of the Berserker tribe. Shadow had given me the memory when he had announced who he was then try to kill him. Our anger for him had doubled. He was just a hatchling at the time but never forgotten the event. It only fueled the fire and have me the motive to kill him,brutally. He had seen us and sent his mightiest warriors to face us. We killed them with ease. Fourteen years old and I had made an archenemy. Shadow and I have searched our mentally joined minds for what to do with Dagur, our top two choices were kill him or torture him then kill him. We chose kill him. It was faster and we just wanted to get it over with.

Meanwhile on Berk Hiccup's POV.

He wasn't telling Nightshadow what he wanted him to do. Yet he knew what to do, don't you find that weird? Astrid was talking to Hiccup in the dragon academy. Maybe he understood what Gobber was saying and followed them? Hiccup responded. Well that might be true but Toothless only listens to me and. Astrid cut Hiccup off. That's you and Toothless, Nightshadow and Taj might be different. She has a point, Hiccup thought. OK you have a point maybe told him to listen to Gobber's instructions for the next stage. Astrid punched Hiccup in the arm, told you she said. Astrid left the academy and Hiccup followed behind her.

Dragonblood Island My POV.

He were going for the death blow and an inch away when a hand grabbed my wrist from behind, stopping me from killing Dagur and Shadow stopped his attack as well. I looked behind me and had seen my mom holding my wrist.

She had told me not to attack him because someone could easily take his place and then kill me as well. As well? I had asked she pointed at our house it was on fire again. Then at a house slightly bigger than the rest. The healer's hut. Dad.

Is he? He couldn't be she sobbed in my shoulder, he was. He was dead and Dagur had killed him she had said, I had seen him do it.

She let go of my wrist and started crying again. I put my arm around her. Oh how touching Dagur had said in a mocking tone. Out of anger I immediately grabbed Dagurs head and chin from behind and twisted my arms. It wouldn't kill him, I made sure of that. I broke his neck.

Then Dagur screamed and had his soldiers burn the village down. They did, they set each farm, animal, and building on fire, killing and destroying EVERYTHING. Then they collected everyone who lived on the island and killed them all including my mother. They set the dead bodies on fire. I was about to kill him when his soldiers grabbed him and put him on the boat. The Berserker tribe armada sailed off. Away from the island and out of my sight. He killed my family, friends, destroyed my village beyond repair and nearly killed my best and now my only friend no Nightshadow was more than that , he was my family. My only family. Dagur was definitely my arch enemy. He will die I will make sure of that.

Meanwhile on Berk

Yes Hiccup, what do you want? Hiccup was studded I-I wan-wanted to know that my dad is holding a meeting on what to do with Mildred's house. He's betrayed us and is no longer at his house on Berk. I'll be there when is it? Tomorrow at noon. Thanks Hiccup. Before I go who were you talking about because you were doing the thing with the flower? Asked hiccup. Astrid asked Hiccup in response why were you watching me for so long? Good point I'm leaving now, uh by Astrid. Hiccup quickly got up and left.

My POV

Come on Shadow we're leaving there is nothing left. I had told him. You just want to go and get revenge your revenge on Dagur. He shot back. No I don't I responded quickly. We are mentally connected I can tell when your lying. Fine I just want to rip his arms off. That's better but my answer is still no. Shadow and I talked and we decided to give the bodies a proper burial. I had spent hours digging graves and marking names and labelling tombstones. I had finished the last body and went to the remains of the huts and houses collecting everything still intact and/or useful and put the items in the saddlebags. We walked back to my old house and fell asleep.

It was about nine in the morning when we had woken up. We were full of energy, then I remembered what had happened the night before. I was feeling many different emotions at once. Remorse, pity, depression, anger, sadness, guilt, and a deep loathing for the violent, mentally insane, war loving, murderous, family killing, dragon killing, monster. Dagur. We were flying back to Berk and I was just thinking about all that's happened in my life. I began to think. How could the gods hate me so much. The gods have been protecting us humans for centuries why stop now? Maybe the goods like demons like Dagur and decided to torture me just for their own amusement. Nightshadow interrupted my thoughts. They wouldn't do that Taj you know that as well as I do. Maybe the gods are testing you. Maybe they will grant you something in return. Maybe I had answered. Maybe.

We had flown in silence for hours then we reached Berk. We had landed on the beach where we first arrived on Berk yesterday and explored the row boat.

I had found a large chest my parents had given me in case of emergencies. I opened it just out of curiosity and I looked inside. It had the most beautiful armor and weapons. The armor was very shiny and I had to squint to see what was underneath.

I have only seen the material only once and it was EXTREMELY valuable it was diamond armor and diamond weaponry. I heard that diamond was indestructible and extremely hard to find, better yet mold into items. I had taken the armor and weaponry out of the chest and found a large can. On the lid of the can was the can opener and so I had open the can and found it was filled to the brim with a black substance and on the lid was a piece of paper stuck.

To it by beeswax. I took off the paper and found out that it was folded. I unfolded the paper and found writing. It was a note addressed to me. I recognized the handwriting it was my dads.

It read: Hello, Taj I see that you have opened the crate and wonder why I packed you such rare gifts. You being my descendant are now the rightful owner of the Quiett weaponry. The sword is indestructible and has the ability to set aflame. The bow is also made of diamond and has the ability to freeze your targets and is once again indestructible. The arrows are indestructible and will never miss a shot no matter how far and will always return to the bow or quiver. The shield is made of diamond and serves as the quiver for the arrows. The shield is indestructible and has the ability of both the sword and the bow. It can catch fire and burn swords and shields on contact or be covered in ice freezing arrows and swords to where they break into pieces. The shield is not just a shield. It is also a crossbow, knife shooter,item retriever and compass. The shield is also where you keep your sword, bow, and if you wish, secondary quiver. The three weapons will only work for you and your descendants. The weapons will start to work for you when you dip them in the black painter. hope you're responsible with those weapons and I wish you good luck and may the gods watch over you.

Jackson the quick

I immediately dipped the weapons in the black painter and when all three were immersed in black. I touched the hilt of the sword, the string and bend of the bow and the arrows. They glowed in response and I know they would do just what my dad had said in the letter.

I played with each and every weapon until I figured out every single thing about each weapon. On the blade of the weapon was the word fire. On the handle of the bow was the word ice. Lastly and the face of the shield was my custom crest I had made. I put it on my armor and weapons and on Shadow's saddle.

The black painter must be magical or something because I didn't put it there. In the in the inside of the shield was the words fire and ice. I played with the sword shield and arrows for a bit and then put the sword, quiver, and arrows in to the shield they fit perfectly and then I messed with the shield and figured out how to work all the uses of the shield. The grabbed shot a claw out of the face of the shield which bore my custom crest and could grab literally anything and everything and bring them to me. Rocks, boulders, even Nightshadow who was watching curiously in the corner of my eye. I put the shield my back and flew on Shadow toward Hiccup and Toothless.


	4. The jump, the story, and the choice

Chapter #4: The jump, the story, and the choice

A few minutes later we arrived at Hiccup's house and Hiccup was sitting on the front step when we landed. Hiccup ran toward us and Toothless dove out Hiccup's bedroom window and landed by Hiccup's side. Hiccup had asked how my trip went, my face went blank. It felt like a fist was shoved down my throat, I felt an ache in my chest where my heart was located. The memories of what happened had floated from the Dept's of my mind in small vivid visions and I felt a tear streaming down my cheek. Hiccup looked at me with a saddened expression painted on his face.

Its okay you don't have to tell me. Everyone has secrets and I understand that. I felt my voice slowly return to me as I tried to form the words.

I summed up the courage and said The berserker tribe came to Dragonblood island. They were in the middle of a raid when I arrived. We killed soldiers. People so many soldiers. I felt angry we teamed up and killed hundreds of soldiers before finally getting to him. Dagur? I think his name was. Yes his name was Dagur, chief of the berserker. He destroyed the entire village and everyone there. Nothing was left. Everything and everyone I loved, burned, killed, destroyed. Ruined. Someone sniffed, I looked. All of the other teens were watching, listening, soaking it all in. They had shocked expressions on their faces and Astrid was crying. That's terrible she exclaimed between sobs. I wanted to kill him so badly but my mom talked me out of it before she... Its OK Taj you don't have to say anymore. Hiccup was trying to reassure me and was doing his best to calm me but his attempts failed.

I should have killed him right then and there. Instead I broke his scrawny little neck. Hiccup and Astrid had surprised looks on their faces. You broke his neck!? That's why he killed every thing I loved, he did it because I broke his neck. Why did you break his neck? Astrid and Hiccup asked. He was invading my village taking all the crops, meat and supplies. Whenever my tribe attempted to stop him he killed them off. I started crying and ran inside Hiccup's house and slammed the Door shut.

Stoick rushed to my side and he started to yell but stopped when he realized I was crying. What's wrong Taj? Stoick asked I told him to ask Hiccup then walked up the steps and into Hiccup's room. Hiccup and Stoick had told me I could live with them until I had found my family.

Nightshadow had walked in after me and I shut the door and the dragon leaned against it so no one could open it. I had just wanted to go to sleep, I had been through alot and I was tired. Shadow walked over and curled his wings around me and the light was smothered by Shadow's wings, I have felt calm for the first in years. His body heat was comforting and relaxing, protecting. Just out of habit I started to think.

Wondering if my village would ever find Shadow. Lying, and making things in secret and thinking about this make my eyes heavy so I slept.

I woke hours later, I was still folded in Night shadow's wings and Hiccup had entered the room and Nightshadow had said He constantly came in and out of the room wanting to wanting to know if you needed something. And? I had asked. Shadow had said he refused time and time again. I didn't want the boy to disturb your sleep.

I had thanked Shadow and turned my attention to Hiccup. I asked shadow to unfold his wings, he did. So what is it you want Hiccup, I had asked the frail viking. He asked me if I wanted anything and if I was feeling OK.

I had answered that I was just angry that Dagur would do that to me and I just wanted to find a way to calm down. He slowly nodded realizing that I was going through a tough time and I needed some time to calm down and relax. I also asked him he could bring me some fish.

Hiccup entered the room a few minutes later, he was carrying two baskets full of fish.

Shadow and I eyed the fish with an ever-growing hunger that was starting to build. We looked at each other and started to devour the fish. Hiccup looked at me eating my fish like a dragon instead of like a human. He gave me a stern look, I shrugged and started to eat vigorously again. We ate and ate until we were down to the last fish. I shot a demanding look at Shadow and he shot a demanding look at me. We both wanted the same thing. The last fish. I kicked shadow's basket sending the fish hurtling out the window then I dove after it. Nightshadow folded his wings and did the same.

I had my arms and legs at my side while looking at the fish then I pulled a pin on the end of my new armor. (I had made a few adjustments shortly after discovering it.) Just as i planned thin paper-like material burst out of the sides and spine of the armor and set me gliding through the air. I picked up speed and caught the fish.

I retracted the wings and held the fish in the air and letting out a triumphant roar of victory. Shadow who was still gliding downward took the fish from my grasp and eaten the fish! He shortly afterward upchucked the head of the fish into my hand. I looked at the bitten and saliva covered fish head, shrugged my shoulders and devoured what was left ignoring the disgusted look on the faces of the teens and other vikings watching.

I didn't what anybody thought about me, but if they spoke their mind then we would have a problem. The dragons don't know that I can speak and understand their language, well Stormfly knows and she didn't tell the other dragons and I know this for a fact because Nightshadow told me. I trust Shadow and his judgement and him, me.

I didn't know what the other vikings were thinking and I didn't want to. Hiccup's face turned from disgust to awe as his brain kicked into gear and realized I jumped out the window and landed unhurt. He quickly told the other teens what he saw me do. They obviously did not see the flying gear. Shadow had said. I chuckled, I know. I responded. After Hiccup had told the other teens he had witnessed. They all turned around at once with faces of awe, disbelief, and renewed if not newfound respect.

I smiled, What? I had asked. you jumped out a two story building and landed on your feet unhurt without the help of a dragon.

So? I had answered. That is nearly impossible. Astrid had retorted. Nearly I said. Nearly I had repeated. Astrid was mumbled under her breath so I had touched Shadow's mind and used his ears to hear what she was saying.

Lucky little brat, he could have hurt himself and he knows it, but no he just makes it look like it was nothing. Is he insane, yes he's insane. She had stopped mumbling so I stopped using Nightshadow's increased hearing.

I smiled Insane huh Astrid I had said adding a coolly hitch in my tone. She stammered. You are no one would ever do that. No one. Really? I had said and so I guess no one would ever do this either.

Do wha- I had cut her off when I had tackled her and in return Shadow tackled Stormfly. Shadow and I had pinned our unsuspecting opponents simultaneously. The other vikings watched in surprised shock as Astrid and Stormfly stopped fighting and admitted defeat. I looked at Nightshadow and him at me, we looked at each other and noded at the same time and had gotten off our pinned and defeated opponents. I had reached a hand out to Astrid and pulled her up. She had looked offended, no it was more than that, it was anger. I had seen Shadow shoot at something behind me. I looked and saw a burning sword in Astrid's hand. She tried to kill me. I had to ask, I had to. I did. She had replied with a no and that she just wanted to spar with me.

I looked at Shadow for confirmation and he shook his head. You are lying I had confronted Astrid, You were trying to kill me. I was thinking about why she would want to. Then I had spat out. Why Astrid, why even attempt to kill a fourteen year old boy.

That's low Astrid. Too low, almost evil. She gasped at me words at once, she knew I was right. Now I will give you a chance, decision, fate altering, life changing question.

You and Stormfly fight Shadow and I or I will testify at your final banishment hearing and have you exiled. She thought and had answered with the first choice. I told her go to the middle of town at noon later today, bring armor, Stormfly, and three weapons of choice.


	5. The fight

Chapter #5: The fight

Noon that day.

Everybody on Berk came to the town center, they didn't know what was about to happen. Shadow had said that they were going to start a meet about now. Its going to have to wait it responded.

Astrid had just entered the town center. Things were about to get very interesting.

I was wearing my black colored, diamond armor. No one knew it was diamond except Shadow. Astrid was wearing metal armor. We both had swords but my sword was diamond that could catch fire. Her sword was a shiny metal all through I do not know what it was made out of. It looked vaguely familiar. Shadow had then told me that it was a metal that is formed when a gronkle eats certain rocks. I nodded in response and thanked him. Astrid also had a metal shield and another sword. I had my shield and bow to accompany my sword and armor. She yelled and ran at me sword pointed. I chuckled and had Shadow fire at Stormfly and then lazily deflected the blows that Astrid attempted to make. I then struck at Astrid's sides. The sword easily destroyed the armor and blood seeped on the black blade. At the same time Shadow struck Stormfly.

Astrid tried to hit me from below and I blocked the attack with my shield. We fought for what seemed for days, we exhausted. It turned out we were only fighting for fifteen minutes. Astrid would almost hit me and I would slash at her. Stormfly would evade an attack then get hit soon after.

Shadow had lost my concentration and was bit in his foreleg. I had felt the same effect on my corresponding arm. We screamed in pain at the exact same time. My right arm faltered and I threw my sword to my left hand and began to strike again. I was an equally skilled fighter with my opposite arm. Astrid was shocked and so was everybody else, they were not expecting to see that and Astrid now knew that we had a weakness.

Astrid had slashed at my right collarbone and once again Shadow and I screamed in 's same collarbone had twitched slightly at the pain. Everybody had gasp they now known that Shadow and I were connected but they didn't understand it. Shadow had stood on his hind legs and clawed Stromfly's hips. She screamed. Astrid had looked at her dragon, wrong move. I struck at her sides, her chest and belly, and at her collarbones, lastly, hit her in the head with the hilt of my sword knocking her out cold. Ending the and I were bleeding and badly cut, but Astrid and Stormfly were worse. Shadow and Stormfly were still fighting, then Stormfly had caught a glimpse at her rider, Astrid. She had attacked Shadow with renewed energy and strength. I had taken my armor off thinking that it was over, I was wrong.

She slashed and clawed at Shadow. We were screaming and fidgeting uncontrollably. She then lunged at my chest with her claws trying to cut me open. She was screaming at me in dragonese. Saying that she would kill me, rip me to pieces and burn my remains. She managed to claw at my ribs multiple times. All I felt was pain. searing pain, unbelievable pain.

Then I saw red covering my shirt, like a disease it spread covering my shirt in stains. Shadow was twitching and screaming. He felt my pain. I grabbed my sword and started to slash at Stormfly. My chest felt like it was torn open, wait, it was. I started screaming at Stormfly in dragonese. I was insulting her family, and insulting her knowledge saying that she was stupid and that she should burn for all eternity, that she didn't deserve to live and that she should leave Berk and never come back.

Turns out Hiccup could understand dragonese but only a little. He recognized that I was insulting her but he didn't know what was said. Hiccup was gasping and trying to comfort Stormfly but my insults were too powerful, too constant, too personal. I finished insulting by saying that she was acted like a hatchling by attacking me. She was furious. She clawed and slashed at me, each attacking hitting a part of my body. Shadow had tackled stormfly she was pinned in between his knees, repeatedly clawing at her face.

Each time he clawed, her blood dripped on the ground, it sizzled as it hit the ground. I had learned dragon blood was extremely hot, it basically boiled in their veins. I figured that it didn't hurt them because they breathed fire and were used to the heat. Stormfly was screaming and trying to stop his claws from hitting her in the face. He clawed at the paws and clawed her face with more force than before.

It was a horrific sight, Shadow was beating Stormfly in the face and She in return couldn't move. After watching for another minute, he made on last claw to her face, got up and smacked her with his powerful tail, knocking her out cold. He spat in her face, snorted then walked over to me as if nothing had just happened. He was mumbling insults under his breath. I was still bleeding but I was too shocked to feel any pain. Nobody was expecting that from Shadow not even me.

The other dragons were frozen in fear and shock. The vikings mouths hung open in shock. The teens were also surprised. Hiccup and Toothless looked at each other exchanging nervous and surprised looks.

I gave Shadow one last look before everything had gone black as if someone had put a blindfold on me from behind. For the split second I had seen Nightshadow begin to fall backward.


	6. The recovery, the talk, and the bones

Chapter #6: The Recovery, The talk and the bones.

I had woken up, from what I could tell, I was in an unfamiliar room. There was only a few windows. I was in a bed, there was a canteen on a bed stand. My canteen. I quickly taken it and drank to my fill, I was really thirsty. A sharp pain had shot from my chest, I can't move too fast. I then realized where I was Gobbers house I recognized the interior.

I pulled the covers off me, exposing my beaten, bloody, clawed body. I was littered in scrapes, scratches, and I had seen it. A huge rip in my chest. I could literally see a small part of my ribs from one of the many tears on my chest. It was horrifying, I had leaned over and puked all over the floor. I screamed in pain once more then fainted again.

This time When I had woke up, I was still in the same room and the covers were pulled over me again. I pulled the covers off again. I was hot and sweaty. My chest was covered in bandages and by the bed stand were my weapons and armor. Cleaned, shiny and ready to be used if I ever needed them again. I called for Shadow, I called for my mom and my dad and I called for Hiccup. Then I remembered what happened at Dragonblood island.

I cried not because physical pain, the pain came in small waves. But in emotional pain my entire village taken from me, right in front of my eyes. I couldn't do anything about it. Someone knocked on the door. I had told them to come in. Astrid had entered the room, along with Hiccup,Gobber and Stoik. Taj? Astrid wanted my attention. What! I had answered. I was angry at her and her dragon. Astrid had stammered I wanted to say i'm sorry for what I tried to do to you and Stormfly actually done to you.

I didn't know she could be so threatening. I heard a growl. I looked above me and had seen Shadow on the support beams above me. I had replied in a calm tone. I know you're sorry but dragons have a mind of their own. I need to hear it from her.

Astrid nodded. Not understanding what I meant. Shadow can you help me? I had asked him out loud. He flew down and landed on his four legs. He pulled the covers off me and nudged me off the bed and on to the saddle.

We were outside where Gobber takes care of the dragons Hiccup had told me. I had gotten a good look at Stormfly, she was beaten badly. Her entire face was swollen, all of her wrists were broken and she had many broken bones. She looked nothing like herself. She had looked and seen us, looking at her.

She had told me that she was sorry and that she will never hit me again. I nodded and replied in dragonese I should have stopped after he tackled you but I didn't and I'm sorry.

She nodded and growled at Gobber when he had come near to help her. Don't growl at him. He is trying to help you. She gave me a skeptical look and me her. Look what you did to me I said as I slid off Nightshadow. I ripped of the shirt showing my bandages. I winced my ribs and legs hurt.

I then inhaled a breath and cut the bandages with a knife I always kept in my boot.

The cuts and other wounds were glowing from the sunlight. Astrid and Hiccup gaged as the wounds were in full view of everybody. Astrid had gotten her senses and gave Stormfly a disbelieving look. She did THAT she exclaimed. Yes I had answered she did. I looked at my exposed ribs and had gotten the sudden urge to poke at them. Don't even think about. Nightshadow when what I was thinking.

Too late for that I had answered. I touched the protruding bone with my left index finger and screamed in pain. Shadow chuckled didn't I tell you. I know you felt that I had told Shadow. I know but I've through more pain than that. I still hurts I had told Astrid and Stormfly in a playful babyish voice.

Shadow and I couldn't hold ourselves, we started laughing and falling on our sides. Astrid had rolled her eyes. Boys she had said. Shadow and I had gotten up and I wiped a tear from our eyes. My ribs were started to burn but the laughing died down the pain.

Gobber had walked over to Stormfly while she was distracted and when he was about to relocate her claw she snapped at him. What did I just say I growled in dragonese. Stormfly and everybody else tensed. Sorry I just don't want to feel more pain that i'm already in. Stop whining I had said only hatchlings whine. She had retorted. Are you calling me a hatchling. I did it once I can do it again. She growled and tried to charge at me but she screamed the second she had gotten up. How pitiful I had said out loud the little baby dragon can't even catch prey a five feet in front of her. She had shot fire toward me only to be stopped by Shadow's own fireball. I smirked told you I retorted in dragonese.

The entire time everybody around me was astounded they didn't know I could speak dragonese. I had stumbled over to Stormfly's legs and had told Shadow mentally to muzzle Stormfly and pin her. He had agreed.

I had taken a mallet from the table a nearby table and bashed the dislocated bones back into their respective places. Stormfly's muzzled screams had scared Astrid.

She ran toward me as I was about to relocate another bone and taken the mallet. She started to scream at me, I just ignored her and taken the mallet from her. She was busy yelling at me to notice me relocate three more bones. She squealed at me again. What do you think you are doing you meat head you're hurting my dragon. I rolled my eyes and relocated another bone. think i'm doing your dragon a favor after being insulted, beaten, nearly to death and nearly being cook alive all by your dragon. I had answered without looking at her and relocating more bones in the process. She can't fly if multiply bones are dislocated. It would be too painful and she could only fly a foot of the ground if that.

She thought for a moment all the while I relocated nearly every out of place bone. Astrid finally responded when I was about to put the last bone into place. Fine go ahead hurt the very dragon that didn't kill you when you first arrived. I had answered back One She wasn't expecting me when I emerged out of that bush so I have the element of surprise. Two when I did I was in her blind spot a split second later, and three She wouldn't even attack me anyway because I had the scent of a night fury all over me. I've been with Shadow six years prior to my landing on Berk. She wouldn't dare kill the last of a Night fury. I finished the statement and relocated the last and final bone. I smiled at my work, there I had said now she is only as half as ugly.

Astrid had gasp and Stormfly had snorted with disbelief. Astrid had tried to punch me when I grabbed her fish in my open hand and closed it to secure the I had slid center of her chest and kicked her in the shins and flipped her on her back earning a groan of pain from Astrid.

I knelt down to her head and had said why do you always resort to violence to solve your problems Astrid? It will only hurt you in the long run. I smiled at her and gotten up. The pain in my ribs and legs seemed to disappear.

I had Shadow stop pinning Stormfly and I had gotten in the saddle and we flew to Hiccup's house.


	7. Another Talk with a deal thrown in

Chapter #7: Another talk with a deal thrown in

We had landed in front of Hiccup's house and ran inside. Shadow through the window and me though the front door. I was stopped by Stoik as I was heading up the steps. He wanted to talk to me about Shadow and what had happened at the center of town. I nodded my head shamefully walked toward Stoik. He pulled up a chair next to him and he asked me why did I fight with Astrid and how we both ended up armored and both a the town square. I had told him that I needed to let Shadow out the room first, he sighed and let me go open the door. Shadow and I were plopped down were plopped down in front of Stoik moments later. I said I would act as a translator for Nightshadow when he added into the conversation.

Where to do we begin I had asked Stoik. He had told me to explain everything I thought was necessary Shadow and I took turns explaining everything eight years prior to today. He listened and asked questions and we answered what we wanted him to know. When we finished explaining everything. We explained about the fish, and the window and about everything else. Stoik was surprised, shocked,and overall amazed. You basically made her fight you in front of everybody in town just for fun Stoik asked. If you put it like that then yes we did.

Shadow beat the heck out of Stormfly and I knocked out Astrid. Its a win-win situation, well not for the other two but they will get over it. After all Stormfly wasn't murdered and Astrid was not banished. So either way again its a win-win situation. Stoik nodded. Well in a way I'm impressed you didn't kill them, you gave them a reason to hate you,and a reason to respect you and they owe you for it. I know. I had responded.

If you want to go upstairs you can. I nodded. Hey Stoik? Yes Taj. I want to know if the meeting will be rescheduled tomorrow at around nine o'clock Stoik had responded. thanks for everything Stoik, I mean it to. Without you I would had nothing. He said it was nothing really. No was was Stoik it was something it was a good deed and you didn't have to let me stay, you could have sent me away and everything but you didn't. Is there anything I can do anything for you in return? I asked. There is one thing he had said. What is it I had asked

Join the dragon academy in training tomorrow.

I nodded and went upstairs. Shadow and had entered the room and Shadow closed the door with a lazy flick of his tail. He had sat down and I had seen the one I had made him was ripped and would not let him fly properly. I wondered why the flight here was bumpier than usual. Will need to make him a new tail later. I looked out the window and realized it was nearly dark outside. I started to feel tired from of the action of the day. I curled in Shadow's and let sleep over come me. I will work on your tail tomorrow I had told him mentally, he answered sleepily.

We had woken up, we were still tired so we dumped our heads in water. It jolted us awake it was cold, too cold. At least we are wide awake. He agreed.

We had walked downstairs and found Hiccup and Toothless eating breakfast with Stoik. I had sat down next to Hiccup and Shadow laid on the floor next to Toothless. We had eaten in silence Hiccup shot glances at me and Toothless shot glances Nightshadow.

It had felt like we had done something wrong.

Did we do something wrong I had asked Hiccup and Toothless. Hiccup nodded his head and his dragon snorted in reply. What did we do to make you angry at us? He had explained that Stormfly and Astrid were to beat up to go to the academy and that they promised some kid named Gustav as a replacement dragon rider not knowing in the future that I would come along and make that impossible promise come true.

I nodded so its not like he will do more bad than good, I mean look at Snoutloud and Hookfang for example I shot back. He is he is exactly like the two of them. The only difference is Gustav and his dragon which he named Fanghook is that they are inexperienced and younger than Hookfang and Snoutload. So I had answered train them, you have the time and you have experience with dragons and their behavior. Hiccup had answered I am Berk's Blacksmith and the vikings are very needy people, I don't have the time. Astrid is hurt thanks to you. Snoutloud will do more harm than good and the twins are out of question. How about Fishlegs?

He has a sufficient amount of knowledge of dragon behavior and ways to train them. Hiccup answered He knows how to train them but when it comes down to actually doing the training he doesn't have the fastest reflexes so if the dragon were to react, OK I had cut him off so he might get a little burned and everybody else is a no then I guess just tell him to wait until another time. I'm sure Gustav will understand. Gustav will not be happy about that. Hiccup had retorted. So!

My entire village was killed right in front of me, even were they were alive I've lied about a million time to them just to keep Shadow a secret, and when they finally did see him years later when we go after Dagur, they try to kill him, they shun me, then forgive me and try apologize Shadow when Dagur starts killing people. Don't you think that would make you feel a little uneasy. He slowly nodded knowing that I was boiling with rage.

Stoik had came into the discussion by suggesting that I train Gustav and Fanghook. I had taken the suggestion. But then I had refused. Why not? Hiccup had asked. You've said you've studied all of the dragon species for eight years, you have probably studied species that haven't even been seen in Berk! Hiccup had started to get excited.

I actually have studied species unknown to berk. I've been everywhere the hairy hooligans have yet to discover and more. I have seen and studied every single dragon species of there is.

Hiccup had then repeated his offer for me to train Gustav, I still refused making an excuse that Shadow had developed emotional problems after beating Stormfly to a pulp.

Shadow had rolled his eyes and smacked me in the head with his wings. I heard his mental voice in my head, I have gotten used to hearing his voice but I had always been amazed by it. His voice was calm, soothing and peaceful, but at over times its was harsh, violent, cruel and unsettling. He had told me not to lie on him just so I could get out of doing something I didn't want to do. It wasn't right and in some cases it could get us both killed. He was right. I told Hiccup that he was fine.

So I took a deep breath and and accepted the offer.


	8. New gear and little kids

Chapter #8:New Gear and little kids We had finished eating and ran off to Berk's town hall, there was a meeting about to start it was supposed to already have been dealt with yesterday but thanks to unfortunate events that had taken place instead it will be held today. Surprisingly the meeting actually went by pretty fast. The meeting was basically about what to do about some old mans house. He probably died I had said to Shadow in the comfortable, private place known as the mind. Maybe. He had answered back. When the meeting was finally over it was decided to be torn down and have the parts used to help build more things for Berk. After the meeting had asked Hiccup if I could use some of his tools to make new gadgets for Shadow. Hiccup looked at Shadow's ripped, chewed and mangled tailfin. He agreed. Shadow and I had followed to his workshop and from there Hiccup had told me to put everything back where I had found it. He had also told me when I had finished come fly to the academy to start training Gustav. I nodded and watched as the two as they off. I looked at Shadow's broken tail fin, shook my head and went to work. I had developed two new tails and a new saddle. One tail had to be used manually and while the other was special and definitely gave us an advantage. The second tail fin gave Shadow the ability to fly on his own. When I made Shadow's tainls I make them a light as air and as thin as paper, I make the saddles the same way. Only this time the saddle was the same color as his scales, midnight black and really thin. The saddle despite the size had more pockets, bags and mobility and it was safer and faster to get on and off with. It was even lighter than the first. I had also had made a special pocket for my weapons. The saddle even included a buckle that I could unlatch and that would activate my gliding wings and throw me off the saddle for emergency and stunt purposes. I had retrieved the Quiett weapons and stashed them in the new saddle. Shadow and I tested the new equipment and it all worked out perfectly. Satisfied with the new equipment's performance, I swapped the battered tail for the newer manual. I had put everything from the old saddle and put it in the new one. Shadow had asked me if that is a good idea. Sure, I told Hiccup that I would be in here working on tools for you. I made you two new tails, and a new saddle. What about the automatic tail, can I tell the dragons, will you tell Hiccup? What, No. He doesn't have to know and neither do the dragons. Fine Shadow agreed. What are we going to do about the auto tail then? We will put in our room. Hiccup and Stoik let us stay in a guest room.(Our room is across the hall from Hiccup's room and Hiccup never goes through my stuff.) We flew over to Hiccup's house, ran up the steps and put the automatic tail and Shadow's first saddle in my chest and secured the lock. I wasn't really excited about spending the next few hours attempting to teach little kids about dragons That's Hiccups job, not mine. I had gotten on Shadow's back and we flew to the academy. We arrived at the academy every one of the riders were there except Stoik and Astrid. Shadow was equipped in the new gear. Hiccup had asked me if I put the tools back where I had found them and asked what I had made. I had told him I had make a new tail and saddle and I did put the tools back by the way. Hiccup noded. Hiccup and I spent the next the next few minutes looking for Gustav. And we found him, he was walking into the entrance the same time we were about to leave. We greeted him and led him into the academy. Hiccup explained to Gustav that I would be teaching him about dragons and that he would have to listen to me, not Snoutloud. Gustav nodded in agreement. Hiccup had also mentioned that he would be watching the first few training sessions. Gustav and me looked at each other then at Hiccup and we nodded in agreement. First off all dragons can be trained. I have started to teach Gustav about dragon riding. He nodded. Second Never underestimate dragons they- I know they are faster and stronger than you think. Gustav cut me off. I had a monstrous nightmare. I thought he smelled funny. Shadow thrown in. Shadow get out of this I don't want to think and talk at the same time. It's not thinking its talking with your mind Shadow thrown in. Whatever. However Gustav continued to talk unaware of me and Shadow's conversation. I was talking to both of them at the same time. (I am the master at this skill.). Fanghook? You named your dragon Fanghook? I asked Yes, is that a problem. Gustav shot back. Well no I guess its not, but isn't Snoutloud's dragon named Hookfang? Yes that's where I got the name from. Duh. Wow this kid is annoying. Can I eat him? Shadow asked. No. Please. I said no Shadow, OK if he gets any more annoying then maybe. What are you thinking about? Gustav asked. What to teach you first. I lied. He was getting excited and I was getting agitated. What will you teach me? Gustav asked. Whatever you want to learn, I will gladly teach you, but first you need your dragon. Gustav nodded and sent a high pitched whistle into the air. Moments later a monstrous nightmare came gliding into the entrance and joined Gustav at his side. Fanghook looked happy to be with his rider. Nice dragon Gustav. Thanks Gustav replied. Gustav I think its time to start your training, what do you want to learn? Gustav thought for a minute before giving me his answer. I want to learn how to fight. I looked at Shadow and smirked. Ok, sure Gustav I will teach you how to fight. Fanghook will learn too. Gustav and the rest of the teens looked confused. Good. When do you want to start? I asked Gustav. Immediately. I looked at Shadow and quickly closed my hand into a fist, cracking my fingers. Shadow smirked or I thought he did. Can night fury smirk? Any way he charged and pounced on the monserous nightmare and pinned him. He couldn't move an inch. Shadow had his teeth on Fanghook's neck, Shadow had his put his hind legs on Fanghook's four leg joints so he couldn't move them. All this happened in a blink of an eye. Gustav was in shock, he didn't expect that to happen and from the looks of the teens faces neither did they. Fanghook struggled, he was trying to escape. Fanghook was powerless. No matter where or how he tried to attack, they all ended the same way. Failure. Ok I think we've seen enough. Hiccup was asking me to stop Gustav had given me a sad look. Please. Please make your dragon stop, your hurting him. I am not having Shadow hurt Fanghook, he is uncomfortable, yes but not in any pain. He seemed to calm down a little. What do I have to do to make him stop. What you wanted me to teach you. He looked confused, fight me. You wanted to learn how to fight. I had walked to the back of the academy and picked up a sword and handed it to Gustav. I had walked up to Shadow and drew my sword from its black sheath. I stood in frt of the two dragons, sword drawn, waiting. I don't know how to fight. Gustav protested. Learn then I hWd shot back. I'll go easy on you. Too easy. No I won't fight you. Then how will you learn. I questioned him. I love arguing, debates and town meetings. Fine. Gustav blinked in shock. You are just going to let me walk away. Without learning a thing. Yep. I replied with a matter-of-fact tone etched in my voice. He put the sword back where I had found it and started to walk toward the exit. Oh before I forget to tell you- I started to talk to Gustav again. Yes? Gustav asked. He won't be coming with you. I said as I pointed to the pinned monstrous nightmare. I still continued to speak increasing my voice volume the farther he had gotten to me and closer to the exit. But if you leave now, you will be by all means you will be a dragon rider. I smirked. That stopped him, literally. What let me get this straight if I leave the academy right now, I will never see Fanghook again, but I will also be a dragon rider. I noded that's about right. I replied. So what your saying is I will be a dragon rider without a dragon. Yes. I answered. The other teens all looked confused, all except Hiccup. Wait what does that mean? Ruffnet asked. It means Gustav will lose his academy privileges, never get to see his dragon, and he technically wouldn't be a dragon rider. I smiled he's right. That's exactly what it means. Gustav shot me a glance that was full of hatred, distrust, disrespect and most importantly anger. Gustav lunged for the nearest weapon he could find. Snoutloud's sword. He charged at me full speed. When his sword was within reach of its target he slashed, hacked and swong his sword. Trying relentlessly to kill me. I parried, blocked, and dodged to my hearts contempt. He couldn't get a hit in. Whenever he failed an attack he tried another that was twice a fast and accurate as the previous one. I had to say I was pretty impressed. Although he is extremely annoying, when he wants something done he can be pretty persistent. After about five minutes of fighting I had gotten bored and easily disarmed him and smacked him in the head with the hilt of his own sword. I didn't hit him hard enough to break anything but I made it clear who was the champion of this duel. Gustav hit the ground with a soft thud and gotten up quickly afterward and started brushing off dust. I'm sorry I charged at you he mumbled. What was that I didn't quite get that. Gustav repeated the apology a bit louder. I still can't hear you. I'm sorry I charged at you. He said for the third time as clear as day. So that everyone could hear. Feeling better? I asked Gustav. Yes. I looked at Shadow who growled at Fanghook when he attempted to escape again. Can you let him go now, I'm sure he probably has about a million cramps right now. I sighed and mentally told Shadow to get off Fanghook and to walk by my side. He didn't want to. I know exactly what he is thinking and feeling thanks to the connection we share. He did eventually get up and was ready by my side. Shadow and I said our goodbyes to our friends and we flew off to Hiccup's house and open the door went up the steps and into the guest room across the hall from Hiccup's room and went off to bed. 


	9. The Dream and the punishment

Chapter #9: The dream and the punishment I woke the next morning feeling refreshed. I looked to my right and found Shadow was still sleeping. He was curled up, he had his head laying on his claws, lazily swishing his tail and he was feeling happy and calm and peaceful. He was enjoying his dream. So I stepped over his tail trying not to disturb him. Then again what was he dreaming about? I could find out. I thought about it for a second, then I decided not too. It would be rude and nosey but then again I've done it like a million times before. I finally sat down by him and laid down using Shadow's body as a pillow. Shadow was sleepily was mumbling something about fighting in dragonese. Now my curiosity was peaked. I wanted to find out what he was dreaming about so I concentrated on Shadow and closed my eyes. I heard a weird growling but I understood it perfectly. It was dragonese. But that doesn't matter right now, because I was too shocked on what I was seeing. It was my dragon Shadow, but it wasn't the one I had gotten to know; this one was different. He was smaller, his scales were not as thick and not as dark. He seemed to be talking to someone. It was another dragon. This other dragon was a bit smaller than the dream version of Shadow. Although Shadow was obviously older one of the two, and they were arguing on who was the better hunter. The two dragons were in a cave debating trying to make the other see to their point of view and they didn't seem notice me and I was too preoccupied to care. I was staring at me surroundings, amazed by what I saw. The cave was huge, big enough for about five other dragons, fully grown dragons. Crystal-like stalactites were hanging from the ceiling as they glistened and shined. I couldn't describe to you how it looked. But if I had to I would use two words: Breathtakingly Beautiful. Shadow and the other dragon were starting to physical, clawing and biting at each other. The stalactites were starting to shake distorting the wonderful sight. Shadow tackled the other dragon and I had to jump out the way to avoid being crushed by the massive dragons. Shadow blinked when he saw me. Shadow was on top holding the other dragon's wrists in one of his claws and had the other set at his throat. Clearly I'm the better one Shadow announced proudly. I had gotten a good look at the other dragon. I blinked in shock, it was another night fury, but most importantly it was Toothless, Hiccup's Dragon. I looked at Toothless then at Shadow and back at Toothless. I will have to talk to Shadow about this when he wakes up. If he doesn't yell at me first. (Shadow hates it when I enter his dreams without his permission first) I forgot to ask him before we had fallen asleep last night. I hate it when he does it to me and he needs to ask me before hand as well. Oh well the damage is done. Toothless grinned mischievously and kicked him in the tail. Shadow looked behind him, and relocated his claws for a second or two but that's all the time Toothless needed. Toothless headbutted Shadow in the head and rolled out of his grip. Shadow quickly realized what had happened and gotten back into fighting position and retracted his teeth. His teeth were like jagged rocks you might find on the side of a cliff. Sharp, pointy, and deadly. Who's the hunter now? Toothless taunted. Still me. Shadow replied. He pounced on Toothless. Then image started to falter, the world seemed to spins million times a second and then the world stopped spinning immediately and then I started to shake as well. After a minute I realized someone was shaking me. I bolted upright and put the unknown person in a headlock. I had gotten to my senses and realized I had Hiccup in a headlock. I let go a minute later and apologized. Shadow growled at Hiccup and then I noticed Toothless was also in the room when he started growling at Toothless. What are you doing in my room? Shadow questioned Hiccup. Who do you think you are yelling at my friend like that Toothless snapped at Shadow and by the way its my house. I can go where I want when I want. Toothless shot back. Hiccup started to intervene. Stepping in between the two dragons. I looked at Hiccup and greeted him. He greeted me in response. That's not how you handle angry dragons Hiccup, you of all people should now that's a one way ticket to Valhalla. He soon seemed to become aware of the situation he was in and ran back to my side. My turn? I asked Hiccup he nodded and gestured me in the direction of the two dragons. Watch. I told Hiccup. He did. I cleared My throat and yelled at them. You guys are being immature and acting like hatchlings. Stop fighting in front of us or I will personally lock you both in a dragon pen and keep you there until I see otherwise. That shut Shadow up and Toothless after Shadow translated my treat. Sorry, Taj. Shadow replied in dragonese, yeah sorry Taj and Hiccup. They wined. Hiccup there done fighting, for now. He nodded. Toothless soon regained his composure and started growling at 't threaten my human Toothless or your name soon will match your appearance. Shadow growled. Few minutes later. The doors were slammed shut and the lock was secured, making it impossible for them to escape. I had knocked the dragons unconscious by hitting a soft spot in their nose (I had learned that years ago.) and I had the other teens help me bring them to the academy and lock them in a holding pen. The night furys had woken up a few minutes after the door was locked. They were both locked in the same pen and I keep my promises, they will not be allowed out until Hiccup and I both agreed otherwise. Shadow and Toothless both whining, trying to get pitied on. They got the point that I wouldn't budge. They stopped whining and started growling at each other and snapping at each others false tails. The teens and I walked out of the academy, ignoring the fight. 


	10. The release and the race

Chapter #10: The release and the race. A week passed since Hiccup and I had locked Shadow and Toothless, and I was beginning to feel empty inside. As if something had blown a crater sized hole in my life and I was trying to repair the damage. It's only been a week. I tell myself. A very, very long week. I had told Shadow that I would ignore all his attempts to talk to me, both mentally and physically. I had spent my time helping Hiccup and Gobber at the smithy and training Gustav. Whenever I was training Fanghook, I would get the urge to look back at the night furies. They would whine and give me the innocent, puppy face. Their head in between their claws and making their eyes sparkle. Just like something a cat would do. It would almost work on me. Almost. Gustav would get impatient and snap me back into reality by yelling my name. Whenever I go to the smithy, I think about all the things I've made for Shadow in secret while I lived on dragonblood island, his false tails, and his saddles. The point is I can't do anything for a second or two without having it somehow relate to Shadow. I am hopeless. I can't go a few seconds without thinking of him. Now I sit here in my empty room, miserable. Looking at shadow's bed. (a few years back I had made Shadow a bed out of wood, bedrock, and iron.) He loves that bed,he sleeps in it every night, snoring away. I was ripped from my thoughts when I heard a knock at the door. It's me, Hiccup. The person behind the closed door called out. Can I come in? Hiccup asked. Door's unlocked, I answered back. He entered the room and closed the door behind him. So what's going on, Hiccup? I asked. Its Shadow and Toothless, I want to see if they have behaved. Hiccup requested. I had nothing to do for the moment so I decided to head over to the academy. We walked out the house and went on our way. The teens started to get curious and started to follow us. After being inside a night fury's head for so long. ( six years for a matter of fact). I have developed extraordinary hearing and sight. I can hear Hiccup's shallow and controlled breathing, the shallow thump of his heartbeat and a few vikings arguing about cattle six miles back. Anyway. The teens were following us, as I said before they are curious to what we were doing and where we were going. You can stop stalking us now. I called to the teens behind us, who were trying to be as quiet as possible. Hiccup was surprised and so were the rest of the teens. How did you hear us? Astrid asked. I smiled. If I told you the truth, you wouldn't believe me and I told you a lie, you would pester me for the truth. I had responded. Oh,sure that makes perfect sense. Astrid responded sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and continued to walk, letting Astrid and the others think on what I just said. As expected they started to follow me and Hiccup again. A few minutes later we arrived at the academy and walked over the holding pen that Toothless and Shadow were being kept in. They were on opposite sides of the pen purring and nudging at the pen door. They don't look like they are fighting, do they? I asked Hiccup. No, no they don't. I opened the holding pen door and the night furies burst out of their prison. I had Fishlegs and Snoutloud come by and feed them and clean the cages a few times a day. They did their Job well. Shadow had tackled me and purred in delight. Finally free. Shadow shouted gleefully in my mind. How's my favorite lizard coming along. I asked Shadow. Good. Shadow replied. Did Fishlegs and Snoutloud treat you two nicely? I questioned. Snoutloud complained for most of the time, saying that he could be somewhere else. And Fishlegs? I asked. He was terrified and fascinated. He wanted to learn more about Night Fury but at the same time, he wasn't sure how I would react. What did he feed you? I asked. Fish. Many different types of fish. How about you? Shadow asked. My week was terrible. How so? Shadow asked. I couldn't do anything without feeling guilty about locking you up. Good, now you know not to do that again. Shadow said humorously. I couldn't help but to crack a smile. I looked over at Hiccup and Toothless, they were looking at us. Wondering what we were doing. What do you guys want to do? I ask the teens. How about a race? Hiccup suggested. Sure I agreed. Shadow up for a race. I asked using my voice this time. ( Thanks to the bond Shadow can easily understand English.) He grunted and let me get on the saddle. On your mark...Get set...GO. Hiccup shouted and the dragons shot off. (We decided to start our race at the cove, circle and weave our way all throughout Berk and end at the academy). As we shot off, Shadow and I had heard the familiar sound of the sound barrier being broken. (It sounds like the crack of a whip but ten times louder.) We looked behind us to see all of the riders either too stunned to move or surprised by our speed and just sat there trying to register what just occurred. My lead didn't last as long as I thought it would because Hiccup and Toothless were flying toward us and decreasing the distance between us. Soon Shadow and I were neck and neck with viking and dragon. The rest of the riders were flying close behind us. Shadow plan A-2. I screamed with the air whipping at my dark brown hair and lightly stinging my dark- skinned flesh. He nodded and threw me off the saddle with a quick, violent but controlled jerk of his body. I flew through the air, shooting past Shadow's dark scaled head. Within seconds the teens and my dragon were about ten feet behind me. The wind was really starting to sting now, my eyes felt like they were being ripped out of their sockets, my skin started to feel cold from the heavy winds goosebumps had already started to form on my arms, neck and legs. My clothes were thrashing and screaming in the air. Vikings, riders, and dragons all watched amazed, shocked, scared and with unwavering content as I flew through the air, without the aid of my dragon, or my gliding gear. I clutched my sides and spun through the air, dodging houses and other viking-made structures. My flight only lasted for about forty-five seconds in all before the wind speed seemed to decrease and my hair and clothes stopped their vicious screams, my eyes slowly stopped to sting,the goosebumps that now littered my entire being seemed to slowly decrease in numbers as the heat returned to my body. As the last of the goosebumps seemed to fade, and so did the satisfying, invigorating rush adrenaline. Shadow shot from somewhere behind me and was now below me waiting patiently for me to drop in the saddle and re-tighten the straps. I plopped down on the saddle moments later and did just that. Shadow and I were in the lead with Hiccup and Toothless getting farther and farther away. The vikings were clapping and shouting far below us. I spotted Stoick and Gustav in the swarm of vikings and metal armor. Stoick was impressed. That was for sure. Gustav had another expression on his face: bewilderment. Shadow and I turned the bend that led to the academy and sped toward it hastily. We had looked behind us to see Hiccup and Toothless gaining speed and closing in on us. We were neck-and-neck once more. Hiccup and Toothless were determined to beat us. Sadly for them, so where we. Shadow and I hit the dusty, dirt floor that was the academy entrance. Ha! Beat you! Hiccup and I yelled at each other harmoniously. Hiccup and I then realized the shocking and sickly-sweet truth on what had just happened. We tied. We sat there with shocked looks on our faces as the rest of the riders landed on their destination. Astrid landed first, then Snoutloud, then the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, and last but not least, Fishlegs. What's wrong with you two? Astrid asked intrigued. Hiccup and I tried to explain the same thing at the same time. We were stuttering and stammering. We- we t-t-w-w. You what? Fishlegs asked. Ruffnut was raising his hand and saying oh, pick me, pick me. His twin was pulling his arm down and screaming no, pick me, pick me. Astrid rolled her eyes. What do you want. She demanded. Hiccup and Taj are saying that they tied and want a rematch. Tuffnut explained. I was going to say that! Ruffnut exclaimed. Well I said it first, so ha. Tuffnut and Ruffnut started sissy fighting each other, only to be separated by their dragon. Barf had hoisted Ruffnut above the ground and belch did the same with the remaining twin. They still tried to hit each other despite the fact that they were out of each other's reach. I smiled and walked up to Toothless' right ear so that no one else could hear what I was about to do. I whispered in dragonese, soft enough so no one could eavesdrop and loud enough for Toothless to hear. I spoke in a clear, challenging, and mocking tone. Prepare to lose next race, my friend. Toothless' eyes grew to the size of bowling balls and he shot me a surprised look. You know dragonese? The black dragon said in my ear. Of course I do. I whispered back. I stepped back to Shadow's side and told my night fury what I had just done, from the privacy of my mind. I smirked at Toothless and he did the one thing I didn't expect. He fainted. 


	11. Chapter 11: Suspicion and knowledge

Chapter #11: Suspicion and knowledge go hand and hand Toothless! Hiccup shouted as he knelt by his dragon's side. What did you do to him? Hiccup asked with uncertainty in his voice. I did nothing to him, I whispered in his ear. What could you say that could make him do that? Hiccup asked curiously. I gulped audibly. It's not what I said its how I said it. I answered. What did you say and how did you say it? Hiccup asked. Maybe later. I replied. Why not now. They're here. I replied as I gestured toward the teens and pointed to the crowd of viking, who were now walking to the entrance to the academy. He nodded. Now, please get me some dragon nip and a bucket of water. All of the teens, except Hiccup (I told him to stay so I could talk to him some more) ran throughout the academy gathering the supplies I had requested. What the dragon nip for? Hiccup asked. To calm Toothless down when he wakes up. Why will he need to be calmed down? He asked worriedly. He will still be freaked out about what I said. He looked enormously confused and asked me about a million questions at once. I silenced the rapidly talking viking with my words, telling him to shut up, take a deep breath and relax. Did you just cut me off!? Hiccup said. Yes,yes I did. I responded calmly. The teens had stopped scrambling around and looked at me with a surprised look painted on their faces. I smirked. Moments later after everybody calmed down, and the supplies were laid by Toothless' unconscious body. I began to work. I had taken the bucket of water and threw the contents in the Night Furies face. Toothless gained consciousness almost immediately. He bolted upright, knocking me twenty feet in the air. Shadow jumped and retracted his teeth and caught me in between his gums. Thanks, Shadow. He grunted and nodded his giant scaly head. All of the teens were awestruck by what my dragon had just did. He nodded his head! Fishlegs exclaimed. He grunted and nodded his head. One of the twins corrected. He can do more than that. I said proudly. He flew on his own, Astrid said. Not exactly. I corrected. When he throws me off the saddle, the tail automatically locks itself in the stretched position, so he can glide for hours if need be without my help. Hiccup nodded, I know he was going to ask me about it later. All of the attention was directed back to Toothless when he growled at me in dragonese. Well, well. Now I know you can understand me. I knew something didn't smell right. You could understand me and Shadow all along. You understood what we were arguing about. You still lock me in that cell with him anyway. All of the other dragon riders backed off, all except Hiccup. He started to get closer to Toothless, trying to calm down. Hiccup, please don't get any closer. Toothless suggested. Hiccup didn't understand but he got the point. He started to slowly back away from the angry dragon. Well go ahead answer me. The dragon demanded fiercely. I just sat there trying to look like I didn't understand. Enough of this! Toothless yelled at me angrily. Should I translate for you? I heard Shadow say in my head. I'll tell you what to say I replied. Toothless! Shadow yelled at Toothless. What!? Toothless yelled. He won't answer in dragonese because he knows its not wise. I know what Taj would say. I will answer your idiotic questions. What are they fighting about now? Astrid asked. I don't know. I lied. You do. You know exactly what we are saying and you know what we are discussing, don't lie to Hiccup like that Toothless growled. This is getting difficult. Shadow commented. I want to translate for you, but I know you don't want them to know that you can speak dragonese, and I want to say what you are thinking but I don't want Toothless to know about the connection. Well, think of something. I said worriedly. I can't. Shadow replied. Yes, you can. You're the brains and I'm the brawn. You are the smarted human I know. You are way, way, way older than me and with age comes knowledge. I know but- Shadow started to say something but I cut him off. So think of something and start talking. Well maybe they are not arguing, maybe they are just talking. I said to Hiccup, Astrid, and Fishlegs. Hiccup shrugged his shoulders, maybe. He agreed. Once again Shadow and Toothless then began to argue. Have they've ever agreed on anything? Hiccup asked Nope. I answered. The dragons were always doing one of the two things: arguing or fighting. Hiccup and I sighed and calmly walked over to the quarreling dragons, who were now trying to shoot and claw at each other. Hiccup stood in front of Toothless and I stood in front of my dragon. I tried to block Toothless from his view: Hiccup was doing the same. Eventually, the dragons seemed to cease the fire shooting and clawing and everything was calm. I still don't trust you. Toothless said as he shot me a distrusting look and you two are hiding something;I know you are. Toothless walked to Hiccup's side. He looked at us; studied us as if we were some new science experiment. Hey Hiccup. I called. Yes. He answered. Doesn't Toothless seem a little tensed. Maybe we should try the dragon nip. Hiccup suggested. I nodded and tossed him the grass. Later that night. So now that we are alone, you can answer that question you were avoiding to answer. We were in my room, I was laying in my bed falling a sleep. Shadow lay on his bed I made him, many years ago. Growling. Who is it. Its me, Hiccup. I heard a familiar voice say through the closed doorway. Come in. I said sleeply. What do you want I said, I am tired and almost a sleep so make it quick. I demanded. What did you whisper in Toothless' ear and why do you avoid certain questions? What I said to Toothless is not important. I stated flatly. Why do you avoid questions about I have to do about you and Shadow. Hiccup pressed on. What is so important, so top secret that you have to hide it from the very people who took you in. Hiccup stated. I can't tell you. I really want to but,truthfully I can't and I'd have to show you for you to believe it. What is it? Tell me. Hiccup pressed me an answer. I started to answer but then I heard a rustling in the bushes somewhere Hiccup's house. Shadow. He raised his head at the sound of his name. Please get Astrid for me; she is eavesdropping on our conversation. I wonder why she is even up this late, I added. He nodded and glided out the window with surprising speed. The sudden gust of wind made Hiccup's hair fly every which way and I felt a chill go down my spine, which seemed to make me feel alert and no longer feeling tired. Moments later we heard Astrid's voice yelling at Shadow telling him to let her go. Shadow threw Astrid through the window and rolled his eyes then flew through then window. Astrid rolled a few times then stopped in a crouched position. She had shot me a glance that made me shiver. Shadow was curled up beside his bed watching her, reading her body language and listening to her heartbeat, making sure she didn't try to attack me;ready to pounce if she did. Why were you ease dropping on your conversation? I asked. You are hiding things from us. I wanted to find out what, so I decided to ease drop. I heard you talking to Hiccup at the academy saying you would talk to him, when you two were alone. Earlier this week, you heard us sneaking up on you. Nobody should be able to hear that. Nobody but a dragon. Immediatly Hiccup and Astrid looked at Shadow. I had Shadow's full attention, he was looking at expecting me to figure a way out of this predicament. I had shrugged. You have some explaining to do. Astrid said. I know. But it can wait, because I have to go do something important. What are you going to do, try to cause a distraction so you can escape. Astrid asked jokingly. I wasn't going to but now I think might add that to my agenda. I smirked and backed into Shadow's massive body. He shut them almost immediately. Hiding me from the teens. I dropped a little present for them right before I had Shadow close his massive wings around me. What's that? Astrid asked. It looks like some type of container. I smirked. I invented the canister but never really got to test it; now's the perfect opportunity. I heard the metal canister being plucked off the ground. What is this, Taj? Hiccup asked. He was fascinated by the metal contraption. Shadow had unfolded his wings, I had smirked. Pull the pin and find out. I answered. He looked puzzled and moved the canister, fumbling with it until he found what he was looking for. It was a metal rod slightly sticking out of the round device. He pulled it. I stepped back into Shadow's wings and waited for the small pop. It happened seconds later, followed by the sound of coughing and dazed teens trying to figure out what happened. The canister was filled with black powder and tightly sealed, so when the pin was pulled the canister explodes from the building pressure and hides me and Shadow in the black, thick and chocking smoke that burst from the ruined container. The room, as expected was blanketed in thick, black smoke. I could see just fine though, unlike Hiccup and Astrid, I can see in the dark, as easily I see in the light. (Thanks to that awesome connection I formed with Shadow) I was running toward the window to jump to safety with Shadow, only to find it blocked by the other night fury, Toothless. He is really starting to get on my nerves. He growled at me and retracted his teeth. They were marble white and as sharp as any sword, probably sharper. Your not going anywhere, I will make sure of that! I rolled my eyes. Shadow! He jumped from somewhere behind me and tackled Toothless. He had put his forelegs and hind legs on Toothless' corresponding leg joints and with his teeth retracted, he bit into Toothless' neck. Toothless kicked and screamed as waves of excruciating pain shot through him. I could tell Toothless was feeling that because I have never heard a night fury hit notes so high and squirm, shake and convulse so violently. Shadow let's get out of here! I yelled over the noise. The smoke is clearing. He nodded. I had gotten on the saddle, strapped in and we flew off. We looked back to see that the smoke had fully cleared and two highly confused teens and a blood dripping, ticked off, ashamed looking dragon. Staring at us, either amazed, angry, confused or all three. Looking back in our general direction as we flew off, invisible in the night sky. 


	12. The talk and a secret revealed

Chapter #12: The talk and a secret revealed I wake up screaming like a scared little girl. Shadow had bolted upright. Standing on all fours. Frightened by my screaming. Shh, it was only a dream. Shadow tells me. His mental voice is calm and gentle, I stop screaming and take, deep steady breaths. You can tell me about it, if you like. I nod slowly and show him my dream. After the entire dream was shared. He just sat there looking at each other. Stoick burst into the room. Axe raised. He was accompanied by Hiccup and Toothless. They looked at me, worried. What's wrong. Hiccup asked with concern in his voice. I told them I just a bad dream and that there was nothing to worry about. Stoick nods and heads out the room. Heading back to bed. Toothless snickered. The great and mighty Taj, defeated by his own imagination. The ferocious and terrifying Toothless can baffle his foes with his mighty skills in sleeping. Shadow taunted. Enough you too or I will chain you two together by the wings. Shadow and Toothless stopped talking and started growling at each other. None of that either. They stopped growing but shot each other hateful glances. I know it was more that. Hiccup had said. You woke up screaming. I'm fine it was just a bad dream, it's really nothing serious. I replied. I looked Hiccup in the eyes, trying to make it seem like I wasn't scared, but to be truthful. I was terrified. He could easily see the terror in my eyes. I could tell this was true because Hiccup told me to relax and take deep breaths. I already did that. I said with my voice shaking and rattling. Do it again. Hiccup commanded. I did as I was told. Better? Hiccup asked. I nodded. How and why do you reprimand our dragons? The dragons may not be able to speak English, but they can definitely understand it. I answered. I reprimand them because I think its the right thing to do. The teenage viking nodded. How old are you? Hiccup asked. Fourteen I stated. Hiccup blinked and stumbled backwards. Fourteen!? Hiccup was surprised. I nodded slowly. How old are you and the rest of the teens? I asked. We're all sixteen. I nodded once more. You know Hiccup, I started. Yes? Hiccup asked. I wasn't going to say anything about this, but I've had second thoughts. Say anything about what? Hiccup asked. I'll tell you when the rest of the riders are up. He then asked me about some things that I've been trying to avoid. My authority I have over the dragons and my special abilities. You are hiding something from me and the rest of Berk? I know you are. You avoid certain types of questions. You can do things that are not exactly human then lie about how you can do it. How so? I asked. You jump from the second floor of this house and land on your feet, unharmed. You can hear things that no one else can, with ease. You can tell the other dragons what to do. Even though they barely even know you. I have never seen the dragons show so much loyalty and respect to anyone. They don't even show that much respect to this riders. I've even seen Hookfang jump to go do something you've asked him to do, and Hookfang is the most stubborn dragon there is. While Hiccup was talking I would occasionally nod and shake my head. Agree with some of the things he said and deny some. I didn't speak; I just stared, nodded and listened. Hiccup still continued to speak his lecture on the things I can do. What do you have to say for yourself? Hiccup demanded. I started to speak. I am the chief of the Hairy Heroes. I don't have to explain myself to you. Hiccup thought about my answer for a second. He knew I was right; I was a chief so I can avoid and dodge as many questions as I want. They don't have to know anything about me or my tribe if I didn't want them to. Wasn't your tribe, killed by Dagur because that's what you told us. All but two. I said. Who are the last survivors of your tribe? Hiccup asked. I pointed to Shadow and to myself. Hiccup said nothing, he just stared at me for about a minute. Disappointed that he couldn't squeeze the answers out of me. Good night, Hiccup. I had said and pushed him out the room. Toothless growled. Don't touch my friend ever again or I will burn you to a smoldering pile of ashes. I lazily snapped my fingers and Shadow pounced on Toothless and pinned him to the floor.I had gone up to Toothless' ear and whispered to him in dragonese. What do you think Stormfly would think of you if you did that? Toothless blushed at the sound of the dragon's name. I always known you liked her, Shadow does too. He told me so. I had walked back to my bed and climbed in. Shadow make sure Toothless is comfortable, he will be staying here for the night. Shadow agreed reluctantly. Hiccup was confused. You just can't tell Toothless what to do. Hiccup said. Why not I do it to all the other dragons, Toothless is not different from the rest. He is still a dragon. Hiccup stuttered. B-b-but he is my dragon, not one of your puppets. Neither are the other dragons. I had to convince them to listen and respect me. I had to talk them into doing everything I've asked them to do. Especially Stormfly, she was the worst. Well, I'm tired and I want to let you think over this conversation, and about what I just revealed to you. Good night, Hiccup. I repeated. Shadow snorted and closed the door with his tail. 


End file.
